militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
443d Air Expeditionary Squadron
|type= |role=Expeditionary Support |size= |command_structure=Air Combat Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Mediterranean Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation French Croix de Guerre with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=443d Bombardment Squadron emblem (approved 4 March 1954)Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 548 |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=443d Bombardment Squadron emblem (World War II)Watkins, pp. 84-85 }} The 443d Air Expeditionary Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment as a regular Air Force unit was to the 320th Bombardment Wing at March Air Force Base, California, where it was inactivated on 15 September 1960. The squadron was first activated during World War II as the 443d Bombardment Squadron. It served in combat in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations, where it earned two Distinguished Unit Citations and the French Croix de Guerre with Palm. After V-E Day, the squadron returned to the United States for inactivation. Although briefly active in the reserve from 1947-1949, the squadron was primarily a Strategic Air Command bomber unit with Boeing B-47 Stratojets. The squadron was inactivated in 1960, in connection with the phasing out of the B-47. History World War II Established in mid-1942 as a Martin B-26 Marauder medium bomber group. Trained under Third Air Force in Florida, deployed to England under the VIII Air Support Command, 3d Bombardment Wing. Operated against targets on the continent during early fall of 1942; deployed to North Africa as part of Twelfth Air Force after Operation Torch landings in Algeria in November. Flew tactical bombing missions against Axis forces in North Africa until the end of the Tunisian Campaign in May 1943. Participated in the Sicilian and Italian Campaigns; liberation of Corsica and Sardinia and the Invasion of Southern France. Supported Allied ground forces in the Western Allied Invasion of Germany, spring 1945 and becoming part of the United States Air Forces in Europe Army of Occupation in Germany, fall 1945. Personnel demobilized in Germany and the squadron inactivated as a paper unit in December 1945. Reserves Reactivated in the reserves in 1947. Never manned or equipped. Strategic Air Command Reactivated in 1952 as a B-47 Stratojet squadron,. Initially equipped with prototypes of the Boeing RB-47B Stratojet (YRB-47) to perform long-range photo-reconnaissance with a flight of B-29 Superfortress bombers assigned. In November 1953 began to receive production B-47E medium bomber aircraft; prototype reconnaissance aircraft already received exchanged for medium bomber versions. Participated in SAC REFLEX deployments to Europe and North Africa throughout the 1950s. Inactivated in 1960 as part of the phaseout of the B-47, aircraft sent to storage at Davis-Monthan. Lineage * Constituted as the 443d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 19 June 1942 : Activated on 1 July 1942 : Redesignated 443d Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 9 October 1944 : Inactivated on 6 December 1945 * Redesignated 443d Bombardment Squadron, Light on 26 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 9 July 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 443d Bombardment Squadron, Medium and activated, on 1 December 1952 : Discontinued on 15 September 1960 * Redesignated 443d Air Expeditionary Squadron and converted to provisional status on 13 May 2011 Assignments * 320th Bombardment Group, 1 July 1942 – 4 December 1945 * 320th Bombardment Group, 9 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 320th Bombardment Wing, 1 December 1952 – 15 September 1960 * Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate at any time after 13 May 2011 Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 1 July 1942 * Drane Field, Florida, 8–28 August 1942 * RAF Hethel (AAF-114),Station number in Anderson. England, 12 September 1942 * RAF Tibenham (AAF-124), England, 1 October 1942 * Oran Es Sénia Airport, Algeria, 9 January 1943 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 28 January 1943 * Montesquieu Airfield, Algeria, 14 April 1943 * Massicault Airfield, Tunisia, 29 June 1943 * El Bathan Airfield, Tunisia, 28 July 1943 * Decimomannu Airfield, Sardinia, Italy, 9 November 1943 * Alto Airfield, Corsica, France, 20 September 1944 * Dijon-Longvic Airfield (Y-9),Station number in Johnson. France, 11 November 1944 * Dôle-Tavaux Airfield (Y-7), France, 2 April 1945 * AAF Station Fürth, Germany (R-28), 20 June 1945 * Clastres Airfield, France (A-71), c. October-27 November 1945 * Camp Shanks, New York, 4–6 December 1945 * Mitchel Field, New York, 9 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 * March Air Force Base, California, 1 December 1952 – 15 September 1960 Aircraft * Martin B-26 Marauder, 1942–1945 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress, 1952–1953 * Boeing YRB-47B Stratojet, 1953 * Boeing B-47 Stratojet, 1953–1960 References ; Notes ; Citations Bibliography * * * * * Category:Air expeditionary squadrons of the United States Air Force